


Magic

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness 2.0 [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hated magic more than anything in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 5 June 2015  
> Word Count: 65  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Once Madness challenge  
> Series: Once Madness 2.0  
> Summary: I hated magic more than anything in life.  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything we know about Neal fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: On first watching of the series, I kinda hated Neal. Baelfire was fine as a child, but I had some issues with the adult Neal who seemed to be just as much a punk as August was. And then, when I did one of my full-series rewatches, a strange thing happened. Neal became a little more human to me. He deserved better than he got in life, and in death.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine.

Papa's little boy.  
Not good enough for Mama.  
Welcome to my life.  
Son of the village coward,  
Abandoned by his mother.

I hated magic  
More than anything in life.  
Couldn't sway Papa,  
So I had to save myself  
Before it corrupted me.

I preferred this land,  
No magic to control all,  
But I was lonely.  
Wish I could've forgotten  
All about the past I fled.


End file.
